Fairytales and Castles
by katie mase
Summary: Fairytales are no longer within the pages of books. Rose and The Doctor are off on another adventure where all fairytales come to life and the magic ensues. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tales and Castles**

_Summary: Evil witches, magic mirrors, wolves, and pigs together in one place? It must be a fairytale! The Doctor and Rose are once again off on another adventure where everything is part of a fairytale. Rose is taken captive and the Doctor must journey on a quest to save her. Will he make it in time? Or will Rose spend eternity in a deep slumber?_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this really, just this vague concept I call a plot line. **

_A/N: So I'm toying with this style where the narrator is interactive with the story; the characters, the plot, the reader, etc. If it gets distracting and takes away from the story let me know and I'll do less of it or throw it out completely. Oh and here's a bit more key info: It takes place whenever. During season 2, AU, or if you're the optimistic type, post reunion. Italics is the narrator interacting with the characters, i.e. conversations. And of course a Doctor/Rose pairing. Now Read on and review, even if its one word because they make me happy._

* * *

Now my dears I'm going to spin you a tale unlike any told before. Sure there is action, adventure and a bit of romance too. There are heroes who are brave and noble. The stuff of legends you may say. Yes, legends, who have proven true at heart. Who have conquered villains of all sorts and saved the lives of many. On this journey they are sure they have avoided danger for once. But there is evil laced within and around ever corner. What makes this story different from any other fairy tale? You may ask. Why are the heroes so special? Well my dears it all began with once upon a time. 

ooo

Once upon a time, not so long ago lived two legends, who were known across the stars for their valor, and bravery in the face of danger. They had traveled to many far away lands and seen many different faces. Now you are probably wonder how these two adventures became legends. So I will sum it up as best I can.

The Doctor, as he is known to be called, is a Time Lord. The last of in fact. This particular Time Lord was known for his, lets call it, meddling between time and space. For some time now this Time Lord had been traveling with a young human girl by the name of Rose Tyler. She had been an ordinary human until she absorbed what was called the Time Vortex and became The Bad Wolf. Trust me, it is a bit more complicated than that, and honestly I do not wish to go into detail.

Now on this particular adventure it finally began to settle on the Doctor that they hadn't been anywhere exciting in quite a while. He began to contemplate the many wonderful and exciting lands, where he could possibly go. Now dear reader you must understand, the universe is a large and complex place. It would require vast amounts of concentration, hours of thinking and sheer inspiration to even compile a decent sized list of the many places….  
"I've got it!" The Doctor exclaimed. As luck may have it, a single memory had crossed through his mind at that precise moment. He briefly remembered…

"Oh one tincey wincey moment I have a quick question."  
"_Um, yes?"  
_"Are you going to keep doing that?"  
"_You mean narrating? As I am the narrator."  
_"Yes that, because in my opinion you're ruining the story."  
"_Don't test me Doctor, otherwise you may find yourself in a rather uncomfortable situation."  
_"Fine, fine carry on then. Just merely making a suggestion. You know as a writer you should take criticism….."

As I was saying, he briefly remembered the last time he visited the Tyler home and on that day he remembered a book of fairy tales Rose had been fond of as a child. What if he could bring her to a place where all her favorite fairytales came to life? Yes my dear there is such a place…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm meerly borrowing "Far Far Away" That belongs to fairytales and Shrek 2.**

_A/N: So I fixed the first chapter a bit and I hope the narrator isnt as overbearing this time around. If its worse or no better I will smack myself in the face and fix it, because I love this idea and I have this need to perfect it._

* * *

Far Far Away is a distant planet at the ends of the galaxy. Magic and bits of fairy dust can be found under every stone, and behind every bush that just happens to reveal a secret lagoon. Castles stand proud over the tops of the enchanted forest, and almost everything for that matter. The hills were a bit greener and the sky was a bit bluer on this distant planet. However there was just as much bad as there was good. Evil lurked in between the frightening trees, with scary faces, and stalked every passer by. Yes my dear, even evil can be found at the ends of the galaxy. 

But don't fret. Not now anyway. There is some good in this story. For now we intrude on the Doctor, eagerly awaiting Rose to come down from the wardrobe. Not only a few moments later Rose stood at the top of the stairs, beginning her grand entrance. Her royal purple dress hugged her curves and caressed the floor. The Doctor found her absolutely stunning, which was easily seen to anyone with eyes. As she made her way down the stairs they both grinned widely, filled with anticipation and excitement.

Now dear reader here is when the real trouble begins. The Doctor had once again forgotten a minor detail upon choosing his destination. The trouble with the planet of Far Far Away despite the magic and dust was the drawback that came with it. This being, a story. A story? You ask with some disappointment I'm assuming? Well in this case each visitor gets to par take in their own fairytale. Sounds exciting doesn't it? The adventure, the glory, finding true love through all the danger? It sounds downright wonderful. Well stop thinking that this instant because there was this one little detail the genius behind it all forgot. And that was the wickedness of all the evil inhabitants. They made the visitors story a tad bit more dangerous and that much harder to finish. In fact no visitor has ever finished with a happily ever after. Now the flaw of the Doctors plan has been revealed. It was a nice effort though.

"Are you ready Lady Rose?" The Doctor grinned extending his arm.  
"I'm not even sure what I'm ready for Doctor." Rose replied taking his arm.  
Still grinning madly the Doctor pushed the doors to reveal the storybook landscape.  
"Oh it's beautiful." Rose gasped awe stricken.  
"Thought you'd like it." The Doctor said rather pleased with himself. "See that castle, the pointy white one? That's where we're going.  
"Well what are we waiting for? I didn't get all dressed up for nothing." She grabbed his hand and they eagerly made their way to the distant castle.

Meanwhile in the opposite direction another plan was being hatched. A wicked witch had seen the pair through her magical glass orb. She cackled a wicked cackle and sneered an evil sneer.

"So happy for now, but not for so long."

Now here my dear reader is another example to add to the really long list of long and tedious things to do in the universe. Plotting an evil scheme is not as easy as it sounds. Once an idea is created it needs to be planned and well thought out, no dire consequence can go unexplored…

"Aha!" she cried, "I have it, the perfect plan!"

Well nearly anyway. It's a shame really, if only she looked beyond her initial idea, then the inevitable wouldn't have been, well, inevitable.

"My cloak!" she snapped at her winged fiend, yes dear reader, winged fiend, to bring her a tarnished cloak. With a snap of her fingers she disappeared into leaving behind dusty smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The narrator becomes a bit more active this time around, so I hope its not overly confusing. But the narrators lines are in italics so it shouldn't be too bad. And I would like to thank Ioanna K for looking this over, and making this chapter so, so much better than it was before._ _Read and review because they make me smile _

* * *

The ballroom was enormous to say the least. It had been ornately decorated with bold reds, blues, and gold. Silk tapestry clung to the walls and soft candlelight illuminated the room. Happy couples danced to the jovial music that filled the air and ate at the feast that was set before them.

"Oh it's beautiful." Rose gasped.

Indeed it was. It was said to be the grandest ball in all the land. Lords and Ladies, Princes and Princesses gathered from all around to be present at this fine occasion.

The Doctor grinned madly at her. He never got tired of the look of amazement she had every time they ventured somewhere new. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing before her.

Rose simply smiled and took his hand as he led her to the floor. She wondered if he danced as well as his old self. Little did they know that danger they hoped to avoid, lay lurking high above in the lofty windows.

_What did you expect dear reader? No danger? Please. This is the Doctor, after all_. _Without_ _further adieu, presenting the wicked witch!_

A gasp erupted through the crowd as a raven like creature descended to the floor and turned into a scraggly old women covered in boils, wrinkles and large moles. Her crooked smile was full of gaps and decay. Her old black robe hung in folds over her fragile figure and stringy gray hairs out of her hood. _I'm sure you get the idea that she is a rather ugly old women whom--_

"Would you get on with it already?"  
"_Well, pardon me Sir Doctor; I just assumed you'd want a few more minutes with Rose before she disappears."  
_"Disappears?"  
"_Yes disappears. But have it your way then."_

The witch lurched for Rose and grabbed her by the wrist and let out her signature cackle. With a snap of her fingers both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ballroom remained silent. The Doctor, filled with rage--

"What did you do with her?!"  
"_Are you talking to me?"  
_"Yes!"  
"_Well, may I suggest speaking with the king?" _

"The wicked witch has taken another captive!" The King declared.

"How do I get her back?" The Doctor called with anger.

"Across the land, in the far off distance, is the witch's lair, where in the tallest tower lies your beloved Rose, she--"

"First off, how do you know her name? I can't remember you once ever speaking with her. Actually, you know what? Don't answer that. Third, I mean second, beloved?"

"Well, you love her don't you?" The King asked interrupting the Doctor.

"Er, well. I--. You see, she is my--, well--."

"_My, how he gets tongue tied over a simple 'yes.'_

"In any case." The King interrupted once more, "You must go through the enchanted forest, across the widest river and up the tallest mountain in order to rescue her. But you will only have three days; otherwise she will be placed into a deep sleep."

"What is it with fairytales and the number three? I mean if you were to examine fairytales closely that number pops up everywhere. There's three pigs, three days, three fairies and the list could go on from there. And deep sleeps? How about something more original?"

"_That could be arranged. And trust me when I say this Doctor, it wouldn't take much for it to happen." _

"On second thought, three days is plenty of time. Loads, in fact. Yes, I quite like three days. Just three, no more, no less. Three days."

So the Doctor began his long and arduous quest to save his Rose. He was quite confident that no magical creature could present a challenge worthy of a Time Lord's great intellect. Little did he realize how wrong he was about to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. Reality caught up with me. Don't you hate when that happens? Anyways reviews are always welcomed. _

* * *

The Doctor walked the serpentine path from the castle to the wood. He cursed and muttered his way along toward the dark speck on the horizon. He pondered the imminent danger that lay before him, because even he knew rescuing Rose wouldn't't be that easy. Suddenly a red blur ran past him, and tripped over a fallen tree branch. 

"Are you alright?" The Doctor called  
"Yeah, I'm alright!" The blur replied. But the blur, was not a blur at all. In fact it was a young girl dressed in a long red cape, carrying a basket full of treats.  
"Little Red Riding Hood?" The Doctor asked.  
The girl dusted off her cape and replied, "Yep, that's me. Now excuse me, I'm off to see my grandmother. She's a bit ill and I thought I'd bring her a basket of her favorite treats to make her feel better."  
"Right, okay." The Doctor said. He watched the girl skip off into the dark wood while he remembered the story of the young girl.

"Let's see, girl goes to grandmother. Grandmother is there, but it's really not grandmother. Grandmother is in fact a big wolf with big ears, big eyes, and big teeth." He paused. "Well she should be alright. Maybe. But the wolfs ears are rather large. And his eyes are a teensy weensy bit bigger then human eyes. Those teeth look rather sharp. You know what I think I'll go just to make sure she's alright. It's on my way anyway."

_Excellent idea Doctor. Now, dear reader lets turn our attention to the other hero of this story. That little speck the Doctor is aiming for is actually the biggest, evilest castle in the land. And our Rose Tyler is stuck at the very top of it. Let's check in shall we?_

Rose Tyler awoke to find herself in a small room with only a window, a table, and a mirror for company. She walked toward the window and rested her elbows on the ledge. She let her eyes wander off the edge to see the rocky bottom. Other towers surrounded her and she wondered if anybody else was trapped inside. Out toward the horizon she saw a glimmering white speck she assumed was the castle she had been. Suddenly she remembered the Doctor hadn't been with her when she was taken. Her breath became short as she held the table for support. She turned and looked into the mirror to see her distraught appearance.

"Oh mirror, mirror on the wall." She mused. Snow White had been one of her favorites as a child.  
She sat back in the chair when suddenly a voice called out, "You rang?" _Yes my dears it's the mirror.  
_"What? Who said that?" Rose called out.  
"Behind you." The voice said.

Rose turned around to find a small face appear in the mirror. She was speechless.

"Did you or did you not say, 'Mirror, mirror on the wall?'" The mirror asked  
"Well yeah I did, but I didn't actually expect anyone to answer." She explained.

_Another good tip to remember when you're visiting fairytale lands: Anything is possible. _

"Do you want me to go away?" The mirror asked slightly disappointed.  
"Well, no." Rose replied  
"Good. Now that's all squared away. You're Rose Tyler right?" The mirror asked.  
Rose stared at the mirror with a look of confusion, "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"I'm the mirror on the wall. I know just about everything." He replied rather smugly.  
She arched her eyebrow at his answer. "Just about everything huh? What don't you know?"  
The mirror pondered this for a moment or two. Once or twice he tried to speak, but dismissed whatever thoughts he had. "You know what? Now that I think about it, I do know everything."  
"You sound like a friend of mine."  
"The Doctor? That overly talkative guy you travel with. How do you stand it?"  
"I thought you knew everything." Rose said with a coy smile.  
"I was just trying to be polite." The mirror justified.  
"Well to answer your question; sometimes it's unbearable, his gob just won't stop! It's hard to get a word in now and again."  
"I get that." The mirror replied nonchalantly  
"But I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Ah, so it's _that _kind of love."  
"What? Oh, no. I, you see it's not, well, I-"

_It's amazing how three little words can jumble a person so. Now for the moment our heroes are safe. But of course my dear, safety is only a vague concept in the realm of fairy tales. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Since there is alot of dialoge this time around, I spaced it differently. I hope it reads better. Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

Little Red continued to skip down the path while the Doctor, who refused to skip, walked quickly behind her. The furry creatures of the wood began to dance playfully at their feet and the little blue birds began to sing a wonderful tune. This merriment had filled the Doctor with an unusual amount of joy that he had almost actually considered skipping. 

_However, as we know the Doctor would never consider compromising his superior Time Lord status for a frivolous activity such as skipping. But perhaps a more powerful narrator could-_

"Don't you dare!"

_Oh well, perhaps another time. Back to the story shall we?_

The wood was growing increasingly dark. The trees began to look more menacing and the happy little blue birds could not bring joy to these parts.

"Little Red, are you sure your Grandmother lives down here?" The Doctor asked tentatively.

"But of course." Little Red replied

"Not very friendly neighbors huh?"

"She doesn't have neighbors."

"Can't imagine why."

_While the Doctor and Little Red continue their treacherous journey, let's check in on Rose and that mirror. _

The Mirror and Rose had been having a nice wonderful chat. Rose discovered many interesting tidbits about the fairytale world that she had never heard of before. She also discussed the real world and the mirror was indeed flabbergasted by what she had to say.

"You mean no narrators! Imagine how much I could get done if there were no narrators!"

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose about to take a fall?_

"Anyway you see Rose in the fairytale world everyone is divided into two groups, good and evil." The Mirror said

"Just like that? You're either good or evil?" Rose asked frowning

"That's how it goes. It makes for a better story. And I have been entrusted to hold the information on whose good and who's evil."

"Well you must feel rather important." Rose said humoring the mirror.

"I am rather important!" The Mirror exclaimed, "Without me the witch would never have known she wasn't the fairest. Even though some ordinary peasant could have told you that. In any case, without me there would have been no story."

"But I don't recall ever reading about a magic mirror in any other fairytale." Rose said thinking back to her favorite stories.

"Yeah, well. I took to the quiet life after that. My life was on the line after people learned that I knew just about everything."

"So what do you do now then? Keep the damsels company?"

"I'll have you know Lady Rose that I keep track of everything that goes on. I know where everybody is at every given moment."

"Could you tell me where the Doctor is?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Oh he's in the dark scary woods still. I think he's with Little Red. That's nice of him huh? Helping her get to grandmothers. Don't worry though it's right on his way."

Rose got up and walked towards the window. She gazed out towards the woods then at the towers next to her.

"Am I the only one here?" Rose asked

"Oh goodness no. Do you honestly think you're the only girl in need of saving?" The Mirror said

"That's the one thing about these fairytales; the girl always needs to be saved. I know it's romantic and all, but I would like to see a princess rescue herself for once." Rose said heading back towards her chair.

"Oh dear Lord you're one of those girls." The Mirror said exasperated, "You and Cindy have a lot in common."

"Cindy, as in Cinderella?" Rose asked, "But she was never in a tower."

"Long story and I'll admit I tell it rather well." The Mirror said smugly, "But anyway I think you two would get along. I think I'll let you two chat."

"What?" Rose asked. Suddenly the mirrors face faded and a petite blond appeared on the glass. Her face was beautiful and fragile. Her golden locks drooped sadly over her shoulders. She looked up rather surprised to see another face looking back at her.

_Now before we listen in on that interesting conversation, let's check back in with the noble Doctor. In the time we've been with Rose, the Doctor had managed to get Little Red safely to her grandmother's house. Amazingly enough he ran into no trouble whatsoever. Well there was a little snag with a feisty tree, but none the less he was for the moment safe and sound._

The Doctor walked Little Red all the way to her grandmother's door. Silence. Worried, he took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan around for anything remotely dangerous.

"Doctor that isn't necessary, I'm fine." Little Red said

"Just checking, can't be too sure you know." He clicked off his screwdriver and decided, "You know what I would like to say hi to your grandmother. She sounds like a charming lady, full of wisdom beyond her years in all. Come on lets pop in."

Little Red opened the door and called repeatedly for her grandmother. They made their way to her bedroom to see her "grandmother" sitting in her bed. She had dark fur, large eyes, ears, nose, and rather sharp teeth.

"Grandmother!" Little Red cried with delight

_That's the thing with these fairytale characters; they need some flashy warning sign to tell them when danger is near. _

"My, what big eyes you have." Little Red said

"Oh for Go-"

_Children's story Doctor._

"-oodness sakes!" He exclaimed, "That's not your grandmother! That is a fully fledged wolf!"

Little Red screamed with horror as the wolf jumped out of the bed. The two ran for dear life when luckily a woodsman happened to be passing through. He chased the wolf down with his ax and managed to end the life of the big eyed wolf. Little Red's grandmother came out from underneath the bed, where she had been hiding, and hugged her granddaughter.

_The Doctor waved goodbye and continued his way to the evil castle, where he would rescue his one true, err something, Rose. _


End file.
